I Don't Like Storms
by lforlinstead
Summary: It's freezing and the entire city is left in total darkness. There's only one thing that can comfort her and he's not there.


The storm had set in about an hour ago, leaving the city in complete darkness.

Erin scurried around her apartment trying to light all the candles she could find. It was a hard job: her body was shaking so much from the low temperature she was unable to have a steady hand to light the matches.

Her index finger brushed against the flame, just as she managed to light it.

"Fuck!" She shouted to herself, blowing gently on her new burn to cool it. Running it underneath cool water wouldn't help here, she didn't need to be any colder.

She gritted her teeth, wrapped the blanket she was carrying further around her body and bent to light the candles. She counted how many she had, _three four five…_

It still wasn't making a difference to the level of illumination in the room, let alone giving it any more warmth. It was times like these she wished she behaved like a proper adult and was prepared for storms like these. Not trying to make use of tiny tea candles, not made for light purpose.

She gave up on trying to make the apartment light, crashing down onto the couch with a thud. She cocooned herself with the blanket although it wasn't making much of a difference. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this cold, the last time she'd had to wear two sweaters, a jacket and a blanket just to try and keep warm. It didn't appear to be helping in the slightest: her jaw was hurting from the amount her teeth were chattering.

She sighed, she couldn't even make herself a cup of coffee to raise her body temperature. Tonight's storm had literally brought the city to a stand-still: no electrics, no lighting and no heating.

Even sitting in her car was probably warmer than this. But she wasn't about to brave it outside in this weather. It was crazy.

Plus, she hated storms. She hated to admit it to anybody but they scared the crap out of her.

Erin checked her cell. The battery was currently sitting on 11%. _Great, I can't even do much with that_ she thought.

The last thing she wanted to do was sleep, but it didn't seem as though there was anything else left to do. She shifted position on the couch so her feet were tucked underneath her body. Her feet were cold most of the time, but tonight was something different altogether. It surprised her they were still receiving blood circulation at all.

She hummed a tune to herself, trying to block out the sound of the storm. It didn't make much of a difference, but mentally she wanted to not hear the sound of the rain and thunder.

Erin leaned back into her couch pillows and closed her eyes.

She must have drifted into slumber, but she was woken by a banging. Was that a banging at her door? Who the hell was stupid enough to come out in this weather?

 _No, she must be hearing things. Great, hearing things now too. As if she wasn't scared enough._

But then she heard it again. Above the splashes of the rain and the rumble of the thunder, there was definitely a knocking. And it was coming from her front door.

She thought about just ignoring it, but if somebody had braved the storm to get to her she had to give them a chance. Erin forced herself to rise from the sofa, still armed with the blanket wrapped around her.

She was careful not to fall over anything in her way, taking small steps until she reached the doorframe.

It was so dark she wasn't able to figure out who it was before she opened the door.

Her slender fingers fiddled with the locks on her side of the door, it was almost impossible to find the lock in the darkness.

She swung the door open to reveal a hooded figure, carrying something in front of his body so she couldn't see his face.

"Hello?!" She shouted it as loud as her voice would go, but it still sounded like a whisper over the noise of the storm.

The figure moved the box from in front of his face and smiled at her, his eyes travelling up to her face.

"Jay? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "You really hate storms."

"But-"

"Not to seem rude, Er, but can we have this conversation inside? It's kinda stormy.."

"I, um, yeah" She retreated her steps into the hallway so Jay could follow inside.

She looked up at him as he stepped into her apartment. She wasn't sure how long he'd been standing outside but he was _dripping._ His shoes brought puddles of their own onto her floor, she could hear the squishing beneath his boots.

She watched as he lowered the box he was carrying onto the floor. At least that had protected his face from the storm. He lowered his hood and looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Jay?" she repeated.

"Like I said, you really hate storms." He moved to strip himself of his jacket, peeling it away from his arms.

"Here, give me that." She turned away from him and placed it on the railing. She laughed. "Well, I'd put it on the heater but-"

"No heating," he finished her sentence. He bent to take off his shoes and moved them to the side of the hallway. "I brought take out."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, trust me, you will be when you see this."

She had to admit, it did smell great. "Why, what did you get?"

He shot her a glance. "You know what I got." He picked up the box and made his way into the lounge.

"You went to Gino's?!" she became hopeful, as she followed him into the room.

Jay turned behind him and grinned at her. "I went to Gino's."

"Jay, there's a storm outside. You're crazy to even be driving!"

He shrugged. "I thought you might be hungry."

She laughed. "Okay, you got me. I'm _starved._ "

Jay sat cross legged on her floor, starting to unpack their food.

"You know, Jay, I do have a couch." She noticed he'd sat himself on the floor.

"So I recall," he raised his eyebrows at her. "But I like the floor too."

She copied his sitting arrangement, lowering herself to the ground.

"This smells so good."

"When do I ever disappoint?" He was still unpacking things from the box. "I also brought these," he produced two huge torches.

"You brought torches?"

"Yup, because I knew you wouldn't have any." He let out a laugh as he looked around the room. "And clearly I was right."

Erin rolled her eyes at him. "Hey! Don't be an ass!" She laughed too, but he was right. She was _never_ prepared for things like this.

"Anyway, here. Eat." He presented her with a familiar box, the one from her favorite take out.

She reached out for the carton. The hairs on her arms tingled as their hands made contact, for a little longer than necessary. She wasn't sure if he felt it too.

"Thanks," the moment was over before it had begun, and she grabbed some cutlery Jay had also brought with him.

The silence was deafening as they began to eat, the only sound coming from the rain outside.

"Where's Nicole tonight?"

Jay's ears burned at the mention of his new girlfriend. There was no point in lying to her. "She's, uh, she's home."

Erin almost choked on her food. "What do you mean she's home? Why aren't you with her?"

"Because you don't like-"

"Yeah, yeah I don't like storms," she finished his sentence this time. "But shouldn't you be home with her?"

"Erin, stop talking about Nicole. I wanted to just check up on you, see if you were okay."

She smiled to herself, happy that he kinda couldn't see. She felt fuzzy inside. It was super annoying that he still had the ability to do that to her, just with his words.

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"Jay, this is so good." She didn't realize how hungry she'd been.

"Erin, you do realize I'm eating the same thing as you? I _know_ it's good." He had a slight cockiness to his tone, but Erin was accustom to it by now.

She finished the last of her take out before wrapping herself back into her blanket. The storm was still just as bad outside, but somehow being here with Jay she felt warmer.

Jay finished his food just after her.

"I've probably still got one of your old sweaters or something if you want dry clothes?" she noticed he was looking at the state of his clothes.

"Um, yeah sure." He looked up at her as she moved to go to her bedroom.

She climbed awkwardly over his legs to make her way towards the door, taking one of the torches with her. They made things so much easier to see.

She went to her room and rummaged through her bottom drawer. She didn't need to look for very long, she knew exactly where they were. Not that she was going to mention that.

"Here," she threw his shirt at him when she got back to the lounge. It landed on his face and she heard him laugh.

"Well, thanks!" His voice was muffled before he removed the tee from his face. "I was wondering where this shirt had disappeared to."

Erin just laughed.

She half expected him to leave the room while he changed, but he stayed where he was. The light from the torch she was still holding was enough to highlight his body. When he was changing, the cold temperature in the room didn't even seem to bother him. The only inclination Erin got that he was cold was the fact his torso was so tense.

She made an effort not to stare, but somehow couldn't drive her eyes away from his body. She was sure he'd built more muscle since the last time she'd seen him.

"Been working out, Halstead?" She immediately regretted saying it, now he'd know she was checking him out.

"I'm glad you noticed," he laughed as he pulled the dry clothes over his head. His tone turned playful. "Do you like what you see?"

Erin gasped at his unexpected question, then laughed. "You can't ask me that!"

"And why not?"

"You _know_ why not."

"Because of Nicole?" Jay's tone was difficult to place, Erin couldn't tell if he was being serious. She nodded her head, before realizing he couldn't see her so she vocalized it.

Jay continued. " _But Nicole's not here."_

Erin didn't have a clue what to respond, she wasn't sure what he was getting at.

Her silence caused Jay to speak again. "Here, I brought these too." He reached back into the box he'd brought and produced two beers. "I figured you wouldn't have any of these either." He laughed, apparently he found himself hilarious.

"Hey, I do actually and if you don't stop being an ass I'll throw you back into the rain!"

"You wouldn't do that to me, Erin Lindsay."

"Yes I would Jay _Halstead_." She mimicked him calling her her full name.

"No you wouldn't, you'd be too scared."

"Oh _please,_ I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"Not during a storm you can't. What were you doing before I got here? Lying on the couch, singing to yourself and praying for the storm to pass?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Nope, not at all."

It was annoying how much he knew her, super annoying.

"Liar," he moved his own torch up his body so Erin could see his face. He had the look of a naughty kid on his face. "How was your day anyway?"

"Jay, you were with me for most of my day."

"I know but still how was your day?"

"Well I can't complain. Go to work, do my job and then I come home to this fucking storm. So it started off great and now I hate it."

"Wow, you're ending your day with me and you hate it? Great ego boost."

"I didn't mean that. It's just, well, like you said I don't like storms."

"I know you don't like them. In fact, you hate them. That's why I'm _here._ "

She shuddered, and it wasn't the cold this time. Yet again his way with words found a way to her heart. And all he'd said was _I'm here._

She refused to let herself think of Jay in that way again. Nicole was in the picture now and, as far as Erin knew, Jay was completely in love with her.

"You've gone quiet."

"Hmm?" She hadn't realized how long she was silent for. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have. What are you thinking?"

She wasn't about to pour her heart out. "I'm not thinking about anything."

It was his turn to go quiet. "Okay."

The lack of conversation in the room meant the only sound heard were Erin's teeth chattering together. The later the night got, the more the temperature dropped: the night time air created more of a chill, even within the apartment building.

"Are you really that cold?"

"I'm freezing."

"I can hear your teeth chattering," he said. He sounded like he was moving, causing Erin to shine the light on his body. He shuffled himself from the other side of the floor to sit beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to warm you up, you goof."

Her surroundings suddenly got warmer when she felt his body sit down beside hers. She sucked in her breath as she felt his muscular arms surround her tiny frame. He leaned in so close to her, she could hear his heart rate and feel him breathing.

"Why are we still sitting on the floor?"

"Huh?" she turned to face him, unaware of how scarily close he already was to her face.

"Erin, were sitting on the floor of your apartment and there's a perfectly good couch like _there._ "

She laughed at his comment. "Yeah, you're right." She waited for him to move first in-case she collided with his body whilst she was getting up.

She felt the warmth of his body leave the side of her own as he rose to stand. He notioned for her to follow.

She stood up bringing both their beers with her. She handed Jay's back to him as soon as they sat down.

Erin didn't know what was wrong with her, but the alcohol was going straight to her head. She took the last swig of her bottle and spoke up.

"Thank you," she lay one of her hands on his, "thank you for just being here tonight."

She was surprised when he didn't move her hand away. "Er, there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what a good partner does."

"No," she sat up on the couch and traced patterns on Jay's leg with her toes. "That's not what a good partner does. A good partner is someone you'd work a case with or bond over _Friends_ with or-" She laughed at herself, she knew she wasn't giving good examples and she felt pathetic. But she continued. "Anyway, whatever. A good partner does not drive half way across town in a storm to see his partner, while picking up takeout on the way. A good partner does not _drive_ his car in this ridiculous weather! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"I know."

"What if something had happened to you?"

Jay laughed. "I made it here didn't I?"

"Yes but Jay I drove home in that when it was just starting. And I was scared for my life. It's so bad out there," she could feel the tenseness in her tone, but she tried desperately not to show it.

"Erin, I'm a good driver. Of course, you wouldn't _know_ that."

Without her realizing, Jay had moved closer. Her legs were now resting on top of his, his hand furthest from her placing a protective grip on her ankle.

"You don't get it, do you?" Her voice was breaking, she hated it. She hated showing vulnerability.

"Get what?" His voice was husky, almost a whisper. "What are you getting at, Erin?"

She sighed, annoyed at herself that she was allowing her soul to be so stripped naked in front of him. _Again._

"You're not a good partner," She felt his grip loosen, probably thinking she was going to insult him. "You're more than that to me."

She heard him swallow and she hoped he would say something.

He finished off his beer and put the bottle on the floor. "Er, I-"

"I know, I know. _Nicole._ And I know you're in love with her. And don't worry, that wasn't me professing my love for you I just-"

"Hey, hey." He left out a soft laugh. "You're rambling." He looked down to her hand resting on his arm. He moved it to intertwine their fingers. He made patterns with his fingers on hers, his warm skin still managing to send shivers down her spine.

He didn't allow himself to look at her, just watched his own fingers as they made their movements on her hand.

When he did finally speak, it was little more than a whisper.

"Er, there is no Nicole."

Erin was confused. "What do you mean, _there's no Nicole?_ Of course there is a Nicole and she's sitting at home waiting for you!"

Clearly she wasn't getting it so he spoke again. "Ok, I'll rephrase. There _was_ a Nicole but now there is no Nicole."

He was speaking in riddles, leaving Erin confused. "Ok, so where has she gone? To her moms? Is she at work? Where-"

"Erin, she's gone. She left."

"Left? As in _left?_ "

Jay smiled, he didn't know if she was playing dumb but it was cute. "Yes, Er. I couldn't be with her."

Erin was stunned, she thought she _knew_ they were in love. "But you were in love with her Jay! If you've broken up because of some stupid reason then you _have_ to get her back. She's good for you!"

"I didn't know my partner got to make my relationship decisions." His tone turned colder but he finally looked at her.

"Woah, uncalled for." She found herself backing away from him a little. She started to get up, she wanted another beer. But a cold one, from the kitchen.

Maybe her comment was a little intense, but she just wanted him to be happy.

She let out a breath as she left the room, not realizing she had been holding it. When she returned, he was looking at the floor. His eyes again met hers when she stood in front of him.

"I just, I just want you to be happy Jay." She took a seat on the couch again, this time keeping a small distance between them.

He turned towards her, grabbing her beer and put both his and hers on the floor. Taking both of her hands in his, he spoke softly. "When are you going to realize?" He paused to study her confused expression before moving his right hand to the side of her face. " _You're_ all I need to make me happy."

She refused to let herself believe she'd heard him correctly. Her heart started racing anyway.

Her mouth moved to form some words but nothing came out, so she just looked like she was gawping.

Jay looked like he'd gone shy. She gazed into his eyes, the deep sea green mesmerizing to her own. She felt color flooding to her cheeks.

She dropped the torch before edging her face closer to his, causing it to shut off. He, too, lowered the light so the pair were left in complete darkness.

Jay felt the presence of her face just in front of his own, the familiar scent of her perfume filling his nostrils.

He could hear her labored breathing, he was sure she didn't know what to say.

He chose to break the silence himself. "Erin, I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you. I lose my breath, most of the time, when I'm around you. I don't even need to see you tonight to know you look amazing. I can't stop thinking about you when I'm not with you, I can't sleep for thinking about you. I just, I-"

She cut short his declaration with the softest press of her lips against his, the action she'd craved for so long. Unbeknown to Jay, she'd wanted to do that ever since they'd parted the first time.

It took him a moment to return her move, his hands moving slowly to grip either side of her waist. He leaned into her more as he felt the familiar, yet unfamiliar, feeling of her body.

Erin leaned away for a breath, twisting her body to the side so she was facing him.

"Jay, I-" she put her fingers to her lips to try and supress the tingling the connection had left on them.

He tilted his head slightly to gaze into her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say it."

He knew she was vulnerable, he knew she built up walls, he knew it took a while for her to let people in.

"No," she lowered her tone in a bid to turn him on. "I underplayed what I said before. If something had happened to you tonight, on your way over, it would have broken me. I don't know what I would have done-"

He moved his arms to lift her so she was sitting in his lap. "Nothing happened, I'm here." He whispered in her ear. "I am _here_."

"And I'm so happy you are." She put her hand to the side of his face. "Because I'm in love with you too."

She'd said it. She'd said the thing that tore them apart the first time. And she sounded, and looked, like she meant it.

Jay couldn't hide his smile. He lay down on the couch, pulling his partner on top of him.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and she laughed.

"Wouldn't do that" she spoke between kisses. "Haven't brushed that today, you might lose your hands."

Jay chuckled. "Mood kill, Linds, mood kill." She kicked his shin. "I'm joking, I'm _joking!_ "

She moved her face closer to his and let their lips intertwine once again. They were so lost in one another, they failed to realize the end of the storm and the lights coming back on.

"Ow, my eyes! God Er, how bright do you have your lights?!" He almost felt blinded when he realized the power was working again.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." She cringed, shading her eyes with her hand. She peeled herself slowly away from Jay and lowered the switch.

He sat up before she got back to the couch, and he looked out of the window.

"Storm's over," he stated the obvious. He made a move to get up from the couch. "I should go home."

"Or you could stay." There was a new tone to her voice, something dark and desiring.

He turned back towards her, and kissed her hard. "I was hoping you were going to say that." He broke apart from her and lifted her over his shoulder.

She laughed when she realized what he was doing.

Jay practically ran to the bedroom, with Erin's body draped over his own.

"Actually, I'm beginning to really like storms."

 **Please Review.**


End file.
